The Mystery of Perseus
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: The world was in chaos centuries ago. Perseus has been trapped inside a crystal ball for a really long. What happens when he escapes? And why does his aura reach out for the Princess Annabeth? W Perseus is just a lowly, not even a knight person. The Princess descends from a powerful, ancient family. In which Percy and Annbeth are different in all respects except one. DISCONTINUED.


**The Mystery of Perseus**

"It's too late," said Princess. She took a deep breath, her hand clutching her heart, unable to maintain her regal stance. "It's too late now, Ser Luke. There's nothing to be done anymore. It is hope... it's is hopeless." The world was in chaos all around her. In an hour's time the forces will clash and nothing would be left.

"It is never too late, Princess." Ser Luke gave one last kiss his Princess. A reminder of their struggle, of their hopes and dreams, of fate. His hand caressed her cheek and tears ran down them. His breath got caught in his throat as he gazed into her startling grey eyes, and her crown of spun gold. Her sweet and delicate, yet elegant body in her gorgeous white gown ignited within him a fire. "There is one thing that is left." He bend down and took her hand in his and pressed a fleeting kiss and jumped down the balcony and onto his horse, a beautiful white beast named Backbiter, his silver mane gleaming in the setting sun. "We will meet again, love." And he rode the wind.

;;

"Ser Luke, no, please. Take me with you!"

Ser Luke looked at his young, faithful companion Perseus. He had taken him under his wing years ago when his father had gotten 'lost at sea'. He had proved to be trustworthy, loyal and hardworking individual, eager to learn and serve. Ser Luke had taught him all that he had known and shared many adventures with him. He was his truest friend. Perseus was the only person he went to share his feelings for the Princess. The Princess was the only time when the knight had broken the rules and Perseus had been the first to know.

Perseus' green eyes shone brightly. Luke loved him as he would a brother, and he was courageous without a doubt, but there were times such as this when Luke knew he shouldn't get him involved.

"No, Perseus. This is not the time for you to be brave. Just this once you cannot come with me."

"Ser Luke, please. I promise I will not come in the way. You cannot stop me from following you, Ser."

Luke pulled out a glowing ball from his bag. A wooden stick elongated form the edge till a long ancient looking staff emerged. "The things I do for love," said Luke as he threw it towards Perseus. "I am sorry Perce..."

"I thought you were my friends-.." Perseus eyes turned wide as his body turned to separate molecules and were absorbed by the staff. His very essence, carved inside the glass sphere.

Luke threw one last look towards the castle. Determined he began to climb the mountain towards the Tree Of New Life.

;;

The Princess looked beyond the horizon. Any minute now, the fight between the elements would start. He sky was a purple haze with lightning and thunder ablaze. A tremendous storm was brewing and the sea would not stop moving. She feared. She feared for the first time in her life for her kingdom, for the people and for herself. "When the castle falls, so would we."

A green stream of photons enveloped the Tree of New Life. The Princess blinked, for the light was too bright. When she opened them again, the world was bathed in green, and in all shades of green. For a moment all was calm and peaceful as if time had stopped. And then it stopped, as suddenly as it started and then...and then she saw a new world.

;;

 **{Five hundred centuries later}**

 **;;**

"Jason, would you cut it. Honestly Leo, why did you have to teach him that? I swear, I'll kill you when you are sleeping." Piper exclaimed. She looked at the arrangements of stalls ranging from coloured scarves to Chinese food stalls.

"Honey, that is why we lock our doors," said Leo wiggling his eyebrows. Turning to Jason, "I have the chicken foot long and donut. Anyone will do." Jason nodded and went towards the stalls.

Piper looked around and found a pamphlet passed on the wall. She dragged Leo towards it to get a better look.

"Swordfight competition ... Ball...Princess Annabeth. The winner gets the staff and a permanent place on the council. Open to all".

"Look Leo, we should go, it'll be fun."

Leo lowered his head to read, "It stays we would have to dress up, but, Piper."

"We could rent some at the palace. It's written down."

Jason came down, both hands filed with goodies, "Watcha all excited about, eh ?"

"Well, for starters, we are going to participate in this competition. Now give me my paneer. Oh you bought a donut, how sweet of you."

Piper lunged for the donut and took a huge bite out of it just as Leo gave an indignant _hey!_ That's mine. Piper pulled a puppy dog face and offered him the rest.

"Tomorrow then. Put those skills to test, baby," said Jason, flexing his muscles.

;;

"For the quarter finals. It is Leo v/s Lawrence, Piper v/s Nico, Jason v/s the Unnamed Knight, Cynthia v/s Drew.

Let the games begun"

;;

" Oh my god, I can't believe Jason lost. Did you get a good look at the Knight?" "He was fabulous", "his moves were so sweet." "He was dancing for all practical purposes."

"Advancing towards the semi- finals are Nico v/s Cynthia

And The Unnamed knight v/s Nico"

;;

"I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HIM, HE'S GOD DAMNED AMAZING!1" screamed Piper. "DON'T SHOUT IN MY EARS PIPES!" "But did you look at him? Flying I tell you." "Yeah, though Nico's tough too!"

"The final match between NICO DI ANGELO AND THE UNNAMED KNIIIIIIIGHT!"

The crowd went mad as the two opponents entered the arena.

The unsheathed their swords and waited.

"GO," cried the referee and waved the flags.

It was a whirlwind of clashes and grunts, and clanks where their swords met the other. They side swept, they parried and one time gave a sweet roundhouse kick.

"Looks like the knight is going to drop his sword. See, he's almost..oh!"

Nico di Angelo dropped his sword.

The crowd went mad.

"NICO DI ANGELO DROPPED HIS SWORD, THE WINNER IS THE UNNAMED KNIigh..." the referee stopped, as had almost all the arena.

The knight raised his helmet above his head and waved the long blond hair away from... her face.

"AND THE WINNER IS OUR VERY OWN, PRINCESS ANNABETH CHASE!"

A deafening roar erupted in the arena. "Hail, Princess, PrincESS, PRINCESSSS!"

She stood, in her spot, head held high. The long blond hair swept to a side. She stood there, in the middle of the arena, in her regal stance, the Princess Annabeth Chase, and her eyes, startling grey stealing the show, just as the legends foretold.

 **;;**

 **Leave a comment!**


End file.
